


Date Night Plans

by awkwardpawrubs



Series: 'thank you' drabbles [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, but it's just plain old fluff, i wish i could say library sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardpawrubs/pseuds/awkwardpawrubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a college library. There are our two nerds. Likely trouble is brewing at the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionizable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionizable/gifts).



> Because I suck at logging on and commenting/leaving kudos for the wonderful works I enjoy, I decided to thank my favourite authors with drabbles.
> 
> *in Dan Smith voice* "What is Science?"

"So"

Shaw doesn't look up from the book her head is currently buried in. Several minutes elapsed with the only sound being the low hum that pervaded the library and the odd scratch of the chair against the hardwood floor. Shaw could just sit there and continue to ignore the bespectacled brunette who, she can see from the corner of her eye, is currently pouting at Shaw or say something that would, hopefully, allow Shaw to go back to concentrating on immunostains. She has a stupid test in 48 hours. And she can't skip classes tomorrow because it's mostly compulsory lab work that Shaw happens to actually like. That is the _only_ reason Shaw gives in, closes her textbook and lifts her head. "So"

"Will you help me get past the guards to access the computer centre tonight?" Root flashed her puppy dog eyes that Shaw will never admit works on her.

"Why?" Shaw narrowed her eyes as Root. "You have a flashy laptop you usually do all your fancy stuff on"

"Yes I do, usually" Root conceded. "But for my program to work it needs data that's on the school servers. Basically my bots need to simulate students' click-rates and type speed and...." she sighed when she saw the growing unrest on Shaw's face. "It won't get you in trouble"

Shaw snorted at that. Root quickly amended "We'll only get in trouble if we get caught, which I am sure you won't let us." At this point she flashed her winning smile and stroked Shaw's arm like one would to calm a beast. "But the program itself that I'm gonna install on the servers is harmless."

"I don't trust your definition of harmless" Shaw rolled her eyes. "But fine I'll help you get in..." Shaw quickly held up her hand as Root gave a tiny squeal and lunged forward to hug Shaw. "Under three conditions that is"

"Whatever you want Sameen" Root cooed at her.

"One, you'll walk out of the library now and only meet me outside my dorm at 11." Root dutifully nodded her head.

"Two," Shaw continued, holding up her second finger "no whiny texts till after my internals are over. That includes random photos you keep sending me". 

Root began to say something at that but Shaw cut her off "If you don't agree to all of my conditions I'm not helping you." 

"Fine" Root acquiescenced "so long as you agree to dinner with me when the wretched internals get over"

"Which brings me to my third condition that you're buying me dinner. And we're going to someplace fancier than the Althea. Deal?" Shaw quirked her eyebrow waiting for Root's response.

"Deal" Root agreed before finally leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss. Shaw hurriedly looked around the library to see if anybody else had noticed. But Root's soft laughter drew her eyes back up.

"See you at 11 sweetie. We'll make a date out of it" Root sashayed away with a wave over her shoulders.

Shaw allowed a smile to break out on her face before shaking her head and flipping open her textbook. It would be _quite_ a date. She had only promised Root help to get in. There was nothing about helping her get out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Donut thievery is glorious, there can be no better yelp reviews and 100 word drabbles are definitely a thing! ;)


End file.
